C'est pas nous qui marchons pas droit
by Mermaidblues
Summary: L'entrée dans l'âge adulte se fête aussi bien dans le monde des Ninjas qu'ailleurs. Et nos roukins préférés ne se font pas prier pour le faire! Kiba a la ferme intention de faire passer à ses amis une soirée qu'ils ne risquent pas d'oublier de si tôt.


La nuit était douce, il n'y avait pas un nuage pour gâcher le noir d'encre du ciel. Les étoiles brillaient sur le petit village de Konoha qui dormait paisiblement…

Enfin, presque…

Le cadran du réveil affichait 23h. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui dormait de l'autre côté du lit, il allait falloir faire preuve de discrétion. Première étape, se faxer hors du lit. Si cette furie se réveillait elle était capable de l'attacher au lit ! Il joua un instant avec l'idée puis secoua la tête, non ! Il se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, attrapa au passage ses habits déposés sur le dossier d'une chaise et disparu dans le couloir.

Bonne nuit Ino… Murmura-t-il en fermant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

Au même moment, dans le jardin de la demeure Hyuga, un jeune ninja faisait son possible pour faire corps avec un saule. Quand il vit la silouhète de l'homme de ronde disparaître au coin du bâtiment principal, il se détacha de l'arbre et s'avança à pas de loups jusqu'à la facade nord de la bâtisse. Puis il attrapa une poignée de graviers et se mit à bombarder la fenêtre du premier étage avec.

Bon sang Néji bouges toi ! Chuchotta-t-il de manière angoissée.

Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule tout en envoyant une autre salve de gravier, la sentinelle n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Si ce maudit Néji ne montrait pas le bout de son nez il ne donnait pas chers de sa peau.

Aïe ! Arrête pauvre crétin ! S'exclama le dit Néji en se frottant la joue.

Néji ! Amène toi !

J'arrive, deux secondes…

Je t'attends derrière les portes Sud.

C'est ça… Dit-il en refermant la fenêtre.

Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine, se trémoussant sur leurs chaises et regardant leurs montres toutes les dix secondes. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! La seule personne au monde qui ne devait pas être au courant se tenait devant eux les bras croisé et l'air bien décidé à comprendre la situation.

Et donc vous vous êtes retrouvés dans la cuisine par hasard ?

Absolument ! J'avais envie de manger un truc.

Ouais et moi je me suis levé pour pisser et…

Et tu vas à la cuisine quand tu as besoin de pisser ? Demanda-t-elle mi intriguée, mi effrayée.

Non, mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière et donc je suis venu voir qui c'était…

Et c'était moi.

Et c'était lui.

Hun, hun… Les garçons vous me prennez vraiment pour une conne ?

Que ? Mais enfin Sakura ! Pourquoi on te mentirait ? S'exclama Naruto.

Donc vous me soutenez que c'est un pur hasard si vous vous retrouvez au même moment dans la cuisine…

Ben tu es là aussi non ? Si c'est pas la preuve que le hasard existe ! Répondit Sasuke.

Oui… Je suis là parce que je me suis faite réveiller par le bruit d'un verre qui se brise au sol. Et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire que ce n'est que par le fruit du hasard que je sois tombée sur vous deux, habillés de pied en cape à 23h30…

J'aime dormir en costume, c'est… agréable.

Sakura regarda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Si ces deux crétins ne voulaient rien lui dire, temps pis. Elle se levait tôt demain et elle avait mieux à faire qu'écouter des imbécilités dans la cuisine.

Il regarda le cadran du réveil et jura en sortant de son lit. Les deux minutes depuis la dernière sonnerie s'étaient transformées en vingt minutes. Il allait encore se faire engueuler, en plus il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de sortir alors que ses draps étaient si chauds et moëlleux et… Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller. Mais il avait à peine recommencé à ronfler que le son de son portable lui vrilla les timpans, faisant faire le saut périlleux à son cœur.

« Galère… »

Ouais ?

Ho Shika ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ça fait une heure que j'attend en bas de chez toi !

Désolé Choji, un petit contre-temps…

Bon sors tes fesses de ton lit et amène toi !

J'arrive…

Quand il le vit pousser la porte de l'immeuble il rangea son rouleau à dessin dans sa poche arrière et se leva. Il était ponctuel, bien. Quand il fut à sa hauteur il lui tendit la main, après tout c'était ainsi que se saluaient les gens, c'était un des premier chapitre de son livre de chevet. Mais le jeune homme ignora sa main, lui fit un signe de tête et continua son chemin. Bien, autant pour sa lecture !

Tu n'auras pas trop chaud avec ton manteau ?

Non.

Tu ne m'aimes pas n'est-ce pas ?

C'est quoi cette question ?

Et bien, tout tes signes corporels me font comprendre que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne m'en formalise pas, j'en prend juste note.

Arrête d'analyser à haute voix le comportement des gens Sai.

C'est pour ça que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Le jeune homme continua son chemin sans attendre Sai qui s'était arrêté pour noter sur son rouleau le conseil de son ami. Il rangea prestement son rouleau et suivit le jeune homme qui s'éloignait.

Attends moi ! Shino !

Il donna un coup dans une pierre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous ? Ils avaient dit 23h30 devant les portes ! S'ils ne se dépéchaient pas ils ne pourraient plus entrer. Soudain il entendit un bruit de course sur sa gauche et vit arriver Néji et Lee.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? S'exclama Kiba.

Ce crétin a trébuché dans l'allée principale et j'ai du expliquer à la moitié du clan ce qu'on fabriquait dehors à cette heure.

Mes chaussures sont trop grandes… Dit Lee en regardant ses pieds.

Et ta tête ? Elle est pas trop grande pour l'espace que prend ton cerveau à l'intérieur ? S'exclama Néji.

Lee allait rétorquer avec un dialogue vibrant sur l'avantage qu'avait la puissance de l'amour sur celle de l'intelligence mais, grâce en soit rendue aux dieux, l'arrivée de deux autres personnes lui cloua le bec.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas utiliser le verbe « aimer » quand je parle d'amitié ? Pourtant dans mon livre…

Bonsoir.

Shino ! Sai !

Bonsoir Kiba, je n'ai pas le droit d'analyser à haute voix ton comportement bien que je n'arrive pas exactement à le classer dans la bonne catégorie. Le fait que tu hausses la voix pour t'adresser à nous est-il un signe d'agacement ou l'expression d'un sentiment de camaraderie à notre égard…

Tu as bien fait de nous l'amener. Dit Néji en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sai afficha un regard confu en regardant Néji. Encore une énigme de plus concernant le comportement humain. Mais l'étrange créature qui s'avançait vers leur petit groupe lui fit oublier tout questionnement profond sur le fonctionnement des relations humaines. On aurait dit un crabe géant qui se déplaçait en sautillant. Quand le crabe passa sous la lueur d'un réverbère ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Choji portant sur son dos un Shikamaru endormi.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama Kiba.

Ho Kiba, calme toi ! Répondit Choji en déposant Shikamaru au sol.

Celui-ci s'étala lamentablement sur le sol en jurant.

Choji t'es chiant !

Et toi ? à me faire poireauter une heure en bas de chez toi parce que Mônsieur Nara ne veut pas se lever !

Je suis fatigué…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf Sai, en entendant la réplique de l'homme le plus paresseux du village. Fatigué, sans doute oui, mais par quoi ? D'avoir trop dormi sans doute…

Oï ! Kiba !

Naruto ! Sasuke ! C'est le moment !

Ouais ben on est tombé sur Sakura dans la cuisine… Commença Naruto.

Pas facile. Termina Sasuke.

Vous lui avez dit ce qu'on faisait ? Demanda Kiba allarmé.

Mais non ! Bon on y va ? On va pas rester plantés là toute la soirée non ?

Shino retint le poing de Kiba et ils suivirent Naruto en direction de la boîte de nuit tant convoitée.

La salle principale était bondée et le plafond goutait déjà de l'humidité ambiante. Les basses leur vrillaient les timpans et faisaient trembler le sol. A la table de mix se tenait une espèce de bimbo blonde platine, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Personne n'a l'air ridicule en boîte…

A peine passé l'entrée, Sai avait été attrapé par deux jeune femmes et se tenait maintenant au centre de la piste de danse, tentant de suivre les mouvements d'épileptiques de ses camarades. Naruto et Kiba s'étaient, quant à eux, directement dirigés vers le bar qui trônait sur la droite et s'appliquaient déjà à faire monter leur taux d'alcool dans le sang. Shino tentait de se tenir à une distance respectable de Choji qui entretenait une discussion avec une jeune femme à moitié ivre affalée contre lui. Quant à Néji il hurlait à Lee de descendre de la scène sur laquelle il était en train d'interpréter sa danse de la jeunesse flamboyante. Shikamaru s'était endormit sur sa chaise à côté de Naruto et Kiba. Finalement Sasuke était lui aussi en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme aux courbes enivrantes qui avait la charmante manie de lui sussurer toute sorte de choses dans l'oreille.

Naruto ! Si c'est pas triste d'être casé pendant une soirée pareille franchement ! S'exclama Kiba.

Tais-toi et sers moi !

La blonde platine, ayant aperçu Lee au bout de la scène, l'entraina vers elle et le posta derrière la table de mix, commençant à se trémousser contre lui à la grande gêne de ce dernier.

Lee ! Descends de là crétin !

Je veux bien mais la demoiselle n'a pas l'air d'accord !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a le beau ténébreux ? Il veut récupérer son petit ami ?

Vous n'y êtes pas du tout mademoiselle ! Répondit Lee.

Sai était debout derrière le bar, ayant réussi à se faire passer pour un barman et s'occupait à servir ses amis tout en prenant des notes quant à leur comportement. Plus ils ingéraient de l'alcool plus leur comportement était difficile à analyser. Choji et la jeune femme avaient disparus, sans doute étaient-ils allés continuer leur conversation à l'extérieur où ils pourraient s'entendre sans avoir à hûrler. Shikamaru ronflait sur le bar.

Sai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière le bar ? S'exclama Sasuke.

Je m'intéroge…

Heu… Sers nous deux martinis alors !

Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je dois vous prévenir Sasuke a tendance à entretenir des relations sans lendemain avec les demoiselles qu'il rencontre en soirée.

Mais ta gueule !

Merci pour le conseil, mais c'est précisemment ce que je recherche…

Mon dieu ! Tu as trouvé ton alter-égo féminin Sasu ! S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke attrapa les deux martinis que lui tendait Sai, pris le jeune femme par les hanches et ils disparurent dans la foule compacte des danseurs.

J'emmerde l'Hokage !

Kiba, descend de ce bar ! S'exclama Néji.

Et j'emmerde les petits Junins ! Répondit-il à Néji.

C'est absurde, tu en es un également… Dit Sai.

Mais ta gueule Sai ! Hurla Shikamaru en relevant la tête du comptoir.

Et puis je fais ce que je veux ! J'ai 21 ans aujourd'hui !

Quelle belle démonstration de jeunesse ! S'exclama Lee en arrivant.

Tu as laissé tomber ta DJ ? Demanda Néji.

Elle n'aimait pas tant que ça la fougue de la jeunesse…

Ahaha ! Tu lui as fait ta petite danse pourrie ? Demanda Naruto.

Pourrie ? La célébration de la jeunesse n'est pas une danse pourrie !

Vas-y, montre ! S'exclama Shikamaru.

C'est ainsi que Lee se mit à danser debout sur le bar, accompagné de Kiba qui avait décidé d'entammer un striptease. Ils furent vite rejoins par Naruto qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Kiba attirer tous les regards féminins sur lui. Les basses continuaient à faire vibrer les murs de la boîte et les corps se pressaient les uns contre les autres au rythme effrainé de la musique. Trop d'alcool, trop de tout et le groupe de rookin de Konoha se retrouva sur le pavé mouillé, au grand damne de Sasuke qui s'apprétait à connaître plus intimement sa nouvelle amie.

On s'en fout ! Elle est nulle votre boîte ! Cria Kiba aux videurs

Dégage minus.

Minus ? Ah ouais ? Je te prends tout seul gros… heu… con!

Kiba, ho ! Non non vous dérangez pas monsieur on va partir… Vraiment, pas la peine de venir.

Choji attrapa Kiba et le jeta sur une de ses épaules alors que le groupe s'enfuyait lamentablement devant les deux videurs qui s'avançaient de manière menaçante.

Ho merde ! Attendez j'ai oublié ma ceinture à l'intérieur ! S'écria Naruto.

On s'en fout, tu vas pas y retourner non ? Répondit Néji.

Mais c'est celle avec le hamburger…

Retournes-y si tu veux. Ça me fera marrer de te voir te faire réduire en bouillie par les deux armoires à glaces !

Ho ! Je suis un ninja… Faudrait voir à pas l'oublier…

Ahah ! Tu marches en crabe le ninja ! Dit Lee en s'éfondrant sur le trottoir.

Ils échouèrent dans un parc vide et s'étalèrent de tout leur long dans l'herbe. Le monde tournait vachement vite quand même.

Je vous le dis moi, on est des gens bien !

T'as raison Kiba ! Répondit Naruto

Mais écoutez-les ceux-là !

Pas toi, toi t'es pas gentil Sasuke…

Il est peut être pas gentil mais il avait une sacré touche dans la boite !

T'en as fait quoi du cannon ?

Je l'ai oublié dans les toilettes…

J'ai envie de gerber.

Roule, roule, roule !

Lee dégage ! Si tu me gerbes dessus je te coupe les boules !

Shino non plus il est pas gentil…

Non il est pas gentil, et moi je suis obligé de faire mes missions avec lui…

Et moi alors ? Avec Sasuke !

On aurait du être dans la même équipe ! Avec Ino !

Non, avec Hinata…

C'est ça ouais comme ça t'aurais pu te la taper entre deux combats hein !

Ta gueule Kiba !

Et alors que Naruto sautait péniblement sur Kiba pour tenter de le réduire au silence et s'effondrait lamentablement sur lui, Sai donnait une tape dans le dos de Lee pour le faire se tourner. Choji et Shikamaru avaient lancé un concours de ronflement alors que Sasuke se relevait péniblement pour aller uriner derrière un buisson.

Tu la retrouvée ta bonne femme ?

Ta gueule Néji !

Non, non pas le bateau Kurenaï-sensei… Non j'ai le mal de mer…

Shino se trémoussait sur le sol pour échapper à son cauchemar alors que Kiba éclatait de rire. Sasuke vint donner un coup dans le bras de Naruto pour le faire se pousser et reprit sa place dans l'herbe. Ça avait été une belle nuit, demain ils se réveilleraient avec une gueule de bois infernale et le sentiment d'avoir loupé quelques marches mais ça en valait la peine.

Et alors que tout le monde s'endormait, Naruto se releva en position assise, regarda autour de lui et déclara en levant le doigt au ciel :

C'est pas nous qui marchons pas droit ! C'est le monde qui va de travers ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles, le jeune blond aviné se laissa tomber en arrière et se mit à ronfler bruyament. Quelle belle soirée !


End file.
